


Besos

by Seiren



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiren/pseuds/Seiren
Summary: Adachi había descubierto algo nuevo: le gustaban mucho los besos de Kurosawa.(El fic toma lugar durante la "primera vez" de Kurosawa y Adachi, el sexo apenas se insinúa, no hay nada explícito en esta historia).
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Besos

Fue un impulso, el recuerdo de su partida la última vez que había estado en ese apartamento, la sensación todavía viva en sus labios, el último destello de los fuegos artificiales. Él ahí. Kurosawa también ahí. Las ganas de pedir algo cuando todavía no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

—¿Adachi? —susurró Kurosawa al notarlo dubitativo. 

El cuerpo de Kurosawa se dibujaba a media luz, atrapado entre la iluminación de la calle y la penumbra del apartamento. Un brazo de distancia los separaba, Adachi lo sabía muy bien, era su brazo el que había extendido para tocarlo y que todavía permanecía perdido en algún lugar entre el pecho y el hombro de Kurosawa.

_Es raro_ , pensó Adachi. Tal vez ni siquiera había llegado a alcanzarlo y por eso no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. No lo había tocado con el propósito de leerle la mente, por supuesto, sólo fue un impulso y poco más. 

Adachi levantó la mirada ya menos apenado. 

Kurosawa estaba sonriendo. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Adachi. Antes de que pudiera apartar la mano Kurosawa ya la sostenía con la suya.

—¿Necesitas algo? —insinuó Kurosawa con un gesto travieso y expectante, y al fin, como surgiendo desde el fondo, sus pensamientos, las tenues explosiones de los fuegos artificiales y sus labios, apenas en un roce primero, como pidiéndole permiso aunque ya lo había hecho, entonces otro destello y esa sensación en el estómago que no supo definir pero que resultó de lo más agradable. 

Adachi se sonrojó, no incómodo ni nervioso, sólo sorprendido consigo mismo. Le sostuvo la mirada a Kurosawa. 

—¿En qué estoy pensando? —inquirió Kurosawa.

—En qué estarás pensando, me pregunto —sonrió Adachi. Estando tan cerca podía besarlo sin más, pero todavía no alcanzaba a decidirse. 

—¿Adachi?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Entramos?

Adachi asintió, y al fin pudo dar ese último paso, aunque este tampoco lo condujo muy lejos; Kurosawa había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta, la luz seguía apagada. ¿Por qué en ese momento los pensamientos de Kurosawa no eran el caos romántico que solían ser? ¿O era que su cabeza estaba tan llena de su propio caos que no era capaz de distinguir cuáles eran suyos y cuáles de él?

—¿Kurosawa?

—Dime. 

—Lo de antes…

—¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Kurosawa, jugueteando. 

—El be-bes…

—¿Sí…?

—El bes…

—¿Ajá? 

—Me estás molestando —En la voz de Adachi se adivinaba una sonrisa.

—Dilo.

—No.

—Vamos, dilo.

—No, ya no —se rehusó casi riendo. 

Los ojos de Adachi se resintieron un poco cuando Kurosawa al fin encendió la luz. Parpadeó, tratando de acostumbrarse a la iluminación, con lo que sólo consiguió ser todavía más consciente de la cercanía de ambos. 

—Si no lo dices te voy a besar otra vez —dijo Kurosawa cambiando la voz juguetona por esa otra que hacía que Adachi no supiera qué hacer consigo mismo.

—Y lo dices como si yo no quisiera…

—¿Eh?

—¡No!, digo, no es que, quiero decir, yo… 

—Adachi —lo interrumpió Kurosawa—. ¿Está bien?

Adachi levantó la mirada, le presentó a Kurosawa esos enormes y expresivos ojos suyos. ¿Que si estaba bien? Era lo que había intentado pedirle todo ese tiempo, sin éxito alguno, porque las cosas no cambian de la noche a la mañana.

Adachi se mordió ligeramente los labios antes de asentir. 

_Ah, estoy perdido, ¿sabrá que con esos gestos puede llegar a matarme?,_ pensó Kurosawa. 

—¡Ah! Escuchaste eso.

Adachi sonrió. 

—Lo escuché. 

Y fue lo último que se dijeron por un rato. 

Adachi sabía de sobra lo _coloridas_ que podían llegar a ser las fantasías de Kurosawa. Él, en cambio, no recordaba haber fantaseado tan abiertamente sobre nada. Nunca descartó la posibilidad y muy dentro de él era algo que tal vez deseara tener, pero siempre fue demasiado consciente de sus limitaciones, y entre esto y aquello se había quedado estático.

En ese momento no podía decirse que estuviera muy quieto. Los labios de Kurosawa, esas ganas de tocar sin saber muy bien dónde poner sus manos... Tal vez físicamente no se moviera pero por dentro nada dejaba de dar vueltas. Todavía le preocupaban un par de cosas, Kurosawa tenía algo de experiencia, mientras que él apenas se acostumbraba a mover los labios, a corresponder en la medida que podía permitírselo, en ese punto entre la torpeza y la naturalidad que conseguía que lo que estaban haciendo se sintiera muy bien, pero, ¿qué tan cierto era esto? Podría preguntarle a Kurosawa, claro, pero significaría detenerse y no era algo que quisiera por el momento. 

En su lugar, Adachi rodeó el cuello de Kurosawa con ambos brazos. Generalmente eran los brazos de Kurosawa los que lo envolvían, pero para variar. Nunca imaginó que un abrazo podía llegar a ser tan demandante e íntimo pero había compartido tantos ya que fácilmente podía adivinar la silueta de su cuerpo. Incluso cuando era Adachi quien lo abrazaba, el cuerpo de Kurosawa no dejaba de sentirse familiar y cálido. 

Adachi sostuvo el abrazo, envolviendo a Kurosawa con anhelo. No había espacio más allá. Por más que quisiera sostener a Kurosawa, había un límite que su cuerpo y el del otro no podían superar. Quería estar más cerca de él, adivinarlo todo de golpe o ir descubriendo cosas nuevas sobre él paso a paso y al mismo tiempo, aunque no pareciera tener mucho sentido. 

La fuerza del abrazo por fin logró poner pausa a sus besos. Los labios de Adachi pronto encontraron un nuevo lugar, aunque la sensación no fue la esperada, por más suave que fuera la tela de la camisa de Kurosawa.

—¿Adachi?

—Kurosawa —suspiró Adachi. 

_Oh cielos, mi corazón va a explotar_ , pensó Kurosawa. 

Adachi sonrió.

Los labios de Kurosawa encontraron espacio en el cuello de Adachi. Fue un ligero roce al inicio, luego una caricia y un suspiro contenido. El cabello de Kurosawa era demasiado suave para ser real, se dio cuenta Adachi ahora que sus dedos permanecían enterrados ahí. Su piel, su olor, su cuerpo; Kurosawa siempre había cuidado su apariencia personal pero entre verlo, sentirlo y… tenerlo. ¿Cómo imaginarlo? Adachi ni siquiera se había permitido imaginar que alguien lo llegaría a besar así. ¿Cómo procedía a partir de ahora? 

De la nada a Adachi le pareció escuchar algo, aunque no lo ubicó. Al inicio fue como un ronroneo, algo más leve, un poco cercano a un suspiro. Casi lo sintió salir de su pecho como una demanda, pero no era posible, no con sus labios ocupados. Y además, ¿qué había sido en realidad? Podría ser que sólo estuviera repasándolo en su cabeza: los labios de Kurosawa, sus manos acariciándolo suavemente, la firmeza de su cuerpo. Pensaba muchas cosas sin pretenderlo pero lo único que alcanzaba a tomar forma era su nombre: Kurosawa, Kurosawa, Kurosawa… 

_¿Eso fue un… gemido?_

Esa no fue su voz, ni sus pensamientos, Adachi lo supo enseguida. 

—Espera, espera… Kurosawa… —Adachi se apartó, sorprendido consigo mismo. 

—Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar un poco… Discúlpame, Adachi.

—No, no, Kurosawa, no es… 

Habitaba su propio cuerpo, su propia mente, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse extraño ahí. Era esa sensación de incertidumbre lo que le provocaba dejarse llevar, pero no podía definir lo que estaba haciendo como dejarse llevar, no sería justo consigo mismo ni con Kurosawa. Tal vez lo extraño era reconocer lo mucho que deseaba todo eso y que su propio cuerpo lo delatara así. 

Todavía seguían en el _genkan_ , ni siquiera habían alcanzado a quitarse los zapatos, su ropa estaba desordenada y ellos algo sudorosos. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado. Adachi ahí, Kurosawa también ahí. El silencio, que no era del todo molesto pero que pedía ser llenado con algo: un gesto, una caricia, otro beso. Adachi pensó en muchas cosas, se le dificultaba poner orden a su agitación, entenderla. Iba más allá de los besos y los abrazos, esas ganas de perderse en Kurosawa, de poner una barrera entre lo que podría llegar a pasar y el resto de las ansiedades del día a día, ser más libre para Kurosawa y para sí mismo. Sus manos seguían temblorosas. Su respiración irregular. Kurosawa lo miraba, preocupado, sí, pero respetando su espacio y su silencio. Adachi se mordió los labios. Le sostuvo la mirada a Kurosawa: volvía a sentirse valiente. Sólo tenía que controlar un poco más su agitación para que al fin las palabras salieran de su boca tan claras como lo que sentía por él. 

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Y si preparo algo ligero y miramos una película? ¿Qué te apetece comer? —preguntó al fin Kurosawa al notar que Adachi comenzaba a recomponerse. 

—Kurosawa, esto…

—¿Qué tal si…?

—¡Kurosawa!

—¿Sí?

—Enséñame más.

¿Cómo podía el corazón de Kurosawa latir con tanta fuerza?, se preguntó Adachi, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchara latir así. El suyo también parecía haber salido de su cuerpo y reposaba ahora en un espacio más grande y libre. 

—Enséñame más —repitió. 

—Adachi, no es necesario que sea ahora.

—Lo sé. No me estoy obligando ni apresurando nada. No es por la magia. Es porque… 

¿Cómo hacerle comprender que esto ya no era un simple impulso? Entendía por qué a Kurosawa podría parecerle una decisión apresurada, siendo tan asustadizo y poco seguro, Adachi se había sentido nervioso con sólo tomarse las manos y abrazarse, y esto iba más allá. Pero era diferente ahora. Nunca le habían sido ajenos esta clase de deseos, sólo jamás consideró que podría llegar a cumplirlos. 

Adachi tomó la mano de Kurosawa, la llevó hasta sus labios y besó la palma. Ni siquiera él supo cómo había podido hacerlo de forma tan natural y no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa que parecía haber salido directamente de su pecho. Quizás después, al recordar el momento, se apenaría, quizás incluso se preguntaría de dónde había sacado el valor. Pero en ese instante, por más que lo intentara, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Quería a Kurosawa. Lo quería de muchas formas. 

—Es porque quiero —continuó—. Pero si ahora no es el momento adecuado para ti, por supuesto que podemos dejarlo para después y… Sólo necesito que sepas que es algo que en verdad deseo… porque quiero estar contigo, Kurosawa, quiero… 

Adachi no se molestó en ponerle orden a los pensamientos de Kurosawa cuando este lo abrazó abruptamente, con más fuerza de lo que lo creía capaz; pero sí le puso orden a los suyos cuando Kurosawa le tomó la mano y lo condujo a su habitación. 

**___**

En cuanto a fantasías, tal vez Adachi sí se había permitido algunas. Imaginó, por ejemplo, que al llegar la mañana Kurosawa lo recibiría despierto con el agradable olor del desayuno. No supo si contaba como fantasía cuando ya le había pasado, pero igual lo visualizó así sumergido en la tina de baño, con el vapor respirando a su alrededor y su cuerpo agotado intentando relajarse. Sonreía como idiota, pero Kurosawa no estaba para verlo, así que podría sonreír como idiota un poco más; mejor ahí que en la oficina.

La experiencia resultó mejor de lo que había esperado, apenas un poco incómoda al inicio. No se atrevió a preguntarle a Kurosawa por qué tenía lo necesario para la ocasión y en su lugar agradeció que así fuera porque hasta el momento no se había hecho una idea clara al respecto. Pensó que se sentiría apenado, pero no fue el caso, no que la vergüenza no hubiera estado ahí, sólo no fue esa insidiosa y molesta que siempre lo obligaba a huir. 

Sin saber mucho se dejó hacer, las manos de Kurosawa fueron pacientes, su voz cálida y relajante. Al inicio creyó haber preferido que Kurosawa no pidiera su consentimiento tan seguido, pero fue esto precisamente lo que permitió que ambos exploraran la experiencia con comodidad. 

Notar como su cuerpo se relajaba fue extraño, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las manos de Kurosawa se sintieran familiares sobre su piel. Y aunque no le preocupó su desnudez, sí le apenó un poco que la luz permaneciera encendida porque Kurosawa era Kurosawa en cualquier circunstancia y Adachi no esperaba que nuevas inseguridades surgieran a partir de ahí. 

Pero se esforzó en apartarlas. Había muchas otras cosas en qué perderse por el momento. Ir descubriendo poco a poco que quería tocar a Kurosawa de la manera que él lo estaba tocando fue sorpresivo pero agradable. _Incluso yo puedo sentirme de esta manera,_ le pareció haber pensado. Y se entregó a la idea, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kurosawa, intentando besar su piel. Era torpe, no sólo lo sabía, lo sentía, y sin embargo, quería seguir intentándolo. 

Adachi vio sus manos apenas sumergidas en el agua de la bañera. Tendría que estar más nervioso o apenado, se dijo, pero no era el caso en absoluto. El agua estaba tibia y comenzaba a sentirse algo amodorrado. Aparte de su travesía para encontrar a Kurosawa y disculparse, parecía como si hubiera realizado un largo viaje y apenas se permitiera descansar. No podía dejar de sonreír y por momentos creía encontrarse dentro de una fantasía, no tan elocuente y de ensueño como las de Kurosawa, por supuesto, pero suya al menos.

—¿Está bien el agua? —preguntó Kurosawa al otro lado de la puerta. 

—Está perfecta —respondió Adachi a medio bostezo. 

—¿Necesitas algo más? Te dejé una muda de ropa. ¿Tienes hambre? Preparé algunos _onigiri_ … perdón por no ofrecer nada mejor por ahora. Tal vez podríamos ver algo antes de dormir. Oh, pero debes estar cansado y...

Adachi sonrió. 

Era el turno de Kurosawa de sentirse nervioso. 

**___**

Aunque cansado, Adachi no pensaba en dormir. No quería. Kurosawa ya no era el manojo de nervios de hacía unos minutos pero igual parecía no poder quedarse quieto, y lo encontró tan adorable que no había manera de cerrar los ojos y perderse eso. Aparte, no dejaba de robarle caricias. Caricias que se sentían especialmente bien ahora que no provocaban una explosión de pensamientos ajenos en su cabeza. 

Adachi sabía de sobra que quizá, un par de días después, o el mismísimo día siguiente, la naturalidad con la que permitía perderse en Kurosawa no siempre le sería tan fácil de alcanzar. Aunque en ese momento sentía que podía hacerlo todo, los días pesados volverían a aparecer; la ansiedad siempre encuentra el camino y sabe dónde esconderse para no volver a ser desalojada. Pero Adachi también sabía que algo más habitaba dentro de él y no pensaba olvidarse de ello. No sería fácil, pero ahora al menos estaba seguro de una cosa: no iba a renunciar a Kurosawa.

Acostados en la cama, Adachi creyó pensar en muchas otras cosas aunque luego no fue capaz de encontrarle coherencia a ninguna. Peleaba con el sueño, y las ligeras caricias de Kurosawa en su pecho no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Se volvió a acomodar, su cabeza descansaba parcialmente en el pecho de Kurosawa, su brazo había conseguido rodearle la cintura. Le relajaba escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Quizá de no ser por la magia, Adachi no se habría dado cuenta del peso que tiene el contacto físico en la interacción de las personas. No había prestado atención a cómo se relacionaban los demás, ni había pensado en la ausencia de contacto físico en su vida. Al recibir la magia su primer reacción fue evitarlo, ya luego, paulatinamente, abusando un poco de la seguridad que parecía proporcionarle, comenzó a buscarlo. Quizás, de haber intentado algo así incluso sin magia de por medio, habría conseguido resultados similares. Ya no veía esa noción de contacto físico únicamente como tocar al otro, sino como compartir su espacio, un par de risas, algo tan simple como comer juntos en la oficina o mantener una conversación amigable, todas cosas que Adachi había aprendido a valorar en las últimas semanas y que ya no podía permitirse dar por sentado.

—Kurosawa —susurró Adachi, apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Kurosawa.

—¿Mmm?

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Mmm, sólo gracias. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —sonrió Kurosawa al tiempo que se acomodaba hasta quedar cara a cara con Adachi—. Dime.

Adachi no respondió, en su lugar, se perdió en el rostro de Kurosawa; muy para su sorpresa había descubierto otra cosa: le gustaban sus besos. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, seguía sin sentir la seguridad suficiente para tomar la iniciativa. 

Empezó lento, apenas una caricia en la mejilla, las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose con delicadeza. Casi podía adivinar lo que Kurosawa pensaba. ¿Cómo no había notado antes la forma en que lo miraba? 

—Adachi… —suspiró Kurosawa. 

Adachi se mordió los labios. Intentó reducir la distancia primero, no sin antes titubear un par de veces. De haber dicho algo, habría tartamudeado, estaba seguro, sus mejillas no dejaban de sentirse calientes, sus manos otra vez temblorosas. 

Adachi volvió a morderse los labios.

—Me vuelve loco que hagas eso —dijo Kurosawa. 

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Adachi algo apenado.

—Morderte los labios. No es justo. Me va a explotar el corazón. 

—Es que no sé… —titubeó Adachi algo más serio—. No sé cómo debería… 

Adachi se detuvo. Kurosawa mostraba otra vez esa expresión, esa que decía que todo era bienvenido cuando se trataba de él. 

Kurosawa separó los labios al percibir el ligero roce de los de Adachi. Le pareció que no sería más que un beso superficial, pero no podía decir que le sorprendió que no fuera el caso. Se había dado cuenta desde antes, por la manera tan desesperada con la que Adachi se preocupaba en corresponderle, un poco torpe, sí, pero seguro; cómo no notarlo. La sorpresa vino unos segundos después, al sentir la lengua de Adachi acariciar la suya, y otro par de segundos más tarde, al notar cómo le mordía los labios. 

—Mmm…

—Lo siento, Kurosawa, ¿te hice daño? 

—Para nada —respondió Kurosawa antes de responder a los besos de Adachi de la misma manera. Si todavía pudiera leerle la mente, las cosas que habría escuchado. 

Tenía su encanto notar cómo Adachi perdía el ritmo de sus respiración y se esforzaba en recuperarlo. Cómo se lamía los labios entre pausas sólo para volver a buscarlo. Ni en sus fantasías más locas había esperado que a Adachi le gustara tanto besarlo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, con esa adorable timidez que nunca parecía abandonarlo, pero sin desistir, aferrado a él, en su propia cama, en un grado de intimidad que siempre había considerado imposible. 

No volvería a cometer el mismo error, nunca más le presentaría la ruptura como una vía de escape, fue algo cobarde de su parte, y aunque en gran medida sólo había pretendido evitarle el sufrimiento, de ninguna manera esa tendría que ser una respuesta aceptable cuando Adachi tan honestamente le confesaba sus inseguridades. 

—Mmm… —murmuró Adachi contra su pecho. 

—¿Sí?

—Estoy cansado.

—Ha sido un día ajetreado, ¿no?

—Creo que me dolerá todo el cuerpo cuando despierte.

—No fui tan rudo, ¿o sí? Intenté ser lo más gentil posible, discúlpame si...

—¡¿Eh?! No, no, no, no me refería a eso. Quiero decir, pedaleé por media ciudad buscándote y luego los escalones y… No hacía tanto ejercicio desde el colegio.

—¿En serio? Me siento halagado. 

—Mmm —bostezó Adachi—. Por un momento pensé que no…

—¿Sí?

—No importa ahora. 

Kurosawa suspiró. Él también estaba agotado. Después de todo lo que había pasado, podía dar esa velada por terminada. Estaba feliz. 

—Buenas noches, Adachi. 

—Buenas noches, Kurosawa. 

___

A pesar de haberse acostado tarde, Adachi despertó sorpresivamente descansado y relajado, apenas con una ligera pesadez en las piernas. Contuvo un bostezo hasta que no pudo más y se desperezó un poco intentando no ser muy brusco; el brazo de Kurosawa descansaba en su pecho.

La fantasía no se cumplió como en otras ocasiones, no había un delicioso desayuno esperando por él, pero lo que vio le pareció mil veces mejor. Si a partir de entonces Kurosawa se mostraba así de relajado a su lado... no podía pedir más.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen el título tan sin gracia, no se me ocurrió nada mejor.
> 
> Aparte, esto es lo primero que escribo desde hace más de un año así que me disculpo por cualquier cosa rara y súper mal escrita que hayan encontrado. He perdido la práctica. Pero Cherry Magic es mágico en verdad y me dio la motivación suficiente para empezar y terminar algo por primera vez en mucho mucho tiempo; voy a llorar xD
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
